


You Knew My Father ?

by Dulin



Series: The Endless Conversations Arc [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulin/pseuds/Dulin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mariemeia corners Zechs to speak to him about a year after Endless Waltz. Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Knew My Father ?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marimeia Month on gw_ozzies. The prompt given to me by Cozz was ‘a conversation between Zechs and Mariemeia about Treize’.

“You knew my father ?”

The question hit him like a punch in the guts. She did not notice. She was looking at him from under a mop of red hair that had grown and darkened a bit in the last year. Her eyes had darkened too. Her eyes that had stared hungrily at him all evening, ever since they had been introduced and seen each other face to face for the first time.

“I never knew him,” she added. “My mother did not talk about him often, because Grandfather did not approve of him. I do not think that he really approved of me, either.”

Her eyes did not leave his, questioning, probing, pushing the walls that he had carefully erected and destroying them until all that was left was dust, taken away by a cold, uncompromising wind. So much like her father.

“I don’t think that anyone really knew your father, Miss Barton.”

She frowned.

“My last name is Khushrenada,” she said a bit haughtily.

Zech smiled, wondering at the same time why he felt like he was going to throw up.

“Of course. My apologies.”

“Why don’t you wear your real name ?”

She was blunt, a far cry from the polite little girl who had smiled graciously in front of the guests.

“Zechs Merquise is my real name, Miss Kushrenada.”

“You are Relena’s brother. You are Milliardo Peacecraft.”

Zechs shook his head, and took the opportunity to break the eye contact.

“I _was_ Milliardo Pececraft. A long time ago.”

She frowned again, and when she did this the resemblance to her father was uncanny. Zechs had never met Leah Barton, but her daughter probably did not look very much like her.

“Like I was Mariemeia Barton ?” she asked, confused.

Zechs nodded.

“Yes. A bit like that.”

“Oh.”

She did not understand. Not yet. Maybe she never would. At least, Zechs hoped so.

“I want to know … I want to know what I did wrong,” she said. “I want to know why I could not do what he failed to do.”

Zechs turned away to look out of the window. He could not help but wonder if things might have been different if Treize had known that Leah Barton had given him a daughter. If he would have tried to stay alive for her sake.

“You father did not fail, Miss Kushrenada. Your father never failed. Everything happened the way he had intended it to … except you.”


End file.
